The invention relates to a shift device for an electronically controllable control unit of a motor vehicle, having a shiftable selector lever which is pivotally supported on a transverse spindle, and which is disposed in a selector-lever housing. The lever can be moved counter to the action of a spring, the selector-lever housing being arranged together with the selector lever in a pivotable manner on a shift spindle.
A slot cover for a slotted housing of an outer shift mechanism for a motor-vehicle gearbox is already known from DE 199 26 602 A1. It includes a gear stick which is mounted in a manner such that it can pivot to a limited extent both, in a longitudinal direction and transversely, with respect to the longitudinal direction. The slot cover arrangement comprises a longitudinal slot cover and a transverse cover which is arranged in a manner such that it can rotate relative to the longitudinal slot cover about a pivot spindle and has a passage opening through which the shift stick passes. In order to reduce the required space of a slot cover for a slotted housing of an outer shift mechanism, the passage opening is arranged offset with respect to the pivot spindle of the transverse cover.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shift device for an electronically controllable control unit in such a manner that it is easy to install and requires only a few components.